1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a circuit board assembly suitable for the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion secondary batteries are widely used because they have high nominal voltage and high energy density per unit weight and per unit volume.
In a lithium ion secondary battery, lithium based oxide is typically used as a coating portion of a positive electrode plate, and a carbon material is used as a coating portion of a negative electrode plate. Non-aqueous liquid electrolyte formed of an organic solvent, or solid high polymer electrolyte may be used for a lithium ion secondary battery. A secondary battery including the latter solid high polymer electrolyte may be classified as a lithium ion polymer battery.
In addition, lithium ion batteries may be classified into cylinder type batteries, prismatic type batteries, and pouch type batteries according to fabricated shapes.
When an inner temperature of a secondary battery is increased over a predetermined level, a temperature device senses the temperature and makes the battery electrically open circuit. Thus, the secondary battery is protected from damages or accidents due to malfunction of the secondary battery.
However, in the related art, conductive tabs are connected to both ends of a temperature device. Thus, the conductive tabs should be bent several times. This makes a process complicated, and electrical insulating of the conductive taps is required.